


Lost & Found

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Leonard McCoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: An injured and confused man is found stumbling throughout the forest. He's taken in by a woman and her daughter who see to his injures and give him shelter. None are what they appear. What secrets are hiding in the cottage in the woods?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefanficfaerie (CapandIronMansGurl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/gifts).



> Each chapter is from a different POV.

He’d been stumbling around the woods for a while. He didn’t know how long and he didn’t know where he was. The only thing he knew was that he had to find shelter but it was hard when he was in so much pain he could barely even think straight. Catching his toe on a tree root he fell forward and landed flat on his face. Groaning he rolled over and looked up at the canopy through swelling eyes. 

“You okay mister?”

He raised his head and turned toward the source of the voice. A little girl in a crimson cape stood a few feet away staring at him. “You lost kid?”

“No sir. I’m on my way home from my grandma’s house. Are you lost?”

Dropping his head back to the forest floor he gave a little laugh. “I guess I am.”

“I can help you.”

Pulling himself up to a seated position he looked at the girl. She didn’t look familiar and he knew most of the kids in the village. Maybe he had wandered farther than he thought. Maybe she was from a neighboring village. She looked young enough that surely her parents wouldn’t let her walk very far into the forest alone. She had to live close. He was hungry, tired, and hurting. What did he have to lose?

“Okay.” He groaned and slowly stood to his feet, “I’m with you kid.”

She smiled at him and slipped her little hand in his. “Come on, I’ll take to my house. Mama can help fix you.” She said as she gently led him further into the forest. 

A short while later they came through a break in the trees and into a sort of clearing. She led him up the little pathway to the rough stone cottage with the thatched roof and pull the door open. “Mama? I’m home.”

A young woman walked into the room wiping her hands on her apron. When she saw him standing behind her daughter she stopped dead in her tracks. “Joanna! Who is this?”

“I found him in the woods mommy. He was hurt and lost.”

“So you brought him home? What is your father going to say about this?”

She shrugged and pointed at a chair at the little wooden table. “Sit. I’ll go get the water.” she announced as she turned back and walked out the front door. 

Her mother sighed and looked him over. “You look like hell.”

“Thank you?”

“Since my daughter brought you here I suppose I might as well do what I can. Are you hungry?”

He nodded, “Haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

She turned and grabbed a bowl from the counter and walker over to the large fireplace on the opposite side of the kitchen. Bending over the pot suspended over the fire she dished something into the bowl before turning and walking back over to him. “It’s stew. It’s not much but its at least warm.”

He looked down into the bowl and gave her a pained smile. “Thank you.”

When her daughter returned with a bucket of water she started pulling herbs from bundles left to dry near the fire. “I’ll see what I can do about your injuries. Joanna go and fetch some of your father’s old work clothes.”

“Yes mama.” the dark haired little girl responded as she stood and disappeared into the adjoining room. 

Her mother continued mixing and crushing the herbs together before ladling some of the water from the bucket and into a kettle. Once the kettle had been hung over the fire she turned back to their guest. His bowl was empty and he was staring down at it. “Would you like another bowl?”

His head jerked up and he blushed though it was a little hart to tell through the bruising. “I shouldn’t…”

“There’s plenty if that’s what you are worried about.”

He paused and looked back down at the empty bowl. “Yes please.”

She smiled at him and took the bowl from the table. Walking back over to the fire and dishing up more stew she glanced over her shoulder, “Are you sure you had breakfast? You look like you haven’t eaten in days.”

“I did…just don’t get many regular meals…”

“I see.” She turned back and handed him the bowl as Joanna reappeared with an armful of clothes. “Joanna…”

“I didn’t know what would fit.”

She sighed and smiled at her daughter. “Leave them on the chair and go do your chores.’

The dark haired little girl nodded and did as she was told, “Yes mama.”

Once Joanna was out the door her mother turned back to the kettle and carefully lifted the lid. She dropped the herb mixture into the hot water and replaced the lid. “I need to go and tend to a couple of chores myself. Help yourself to the clothes Joanna brought out. I’m sure something will fit you, if it’s a little big. Leave your things by the door and I’ll wash them for you. I’ll be back shortly and we’ll see to getting your injuries cleaned up.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble.” She said as she walked to the door. Pausing she turned back to him, “I don’t think you told me your name.”

“Jim…Jim Kirk.”

“Welcome to our home, Jim.” She smiled and disappeared out the door leaving him alone in the house. Finishing of the stew in his bowl he stood and walked to the chair where Joanna had left the clothes. He picked up one of the brown tunics he held it up and looked at it. She was right. It was going to be big on him. Carefully peeling off his own tattered and muddy tunic and pants he slipped the shirt on and chose a pair of pants. After he had them on he glanced around the room until he spotter a discarded length of rope which he then tied around his waist to keep his pants from falling off.

She’d not told him what to do once he was dressed so he wandered around the kitchen inspecting the many herbs in their varying states of being dried, the many vials and bottles of different colored liquids, and other objects from nature. Standing near the fireplace he began feeling dizzy. Stumbling across the kitchen he grabbed the doorframe to balance himself and took a deep breath. The whole room smelled of smoke and wood and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. The dizziness not subsiding he stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day at the shop and Leonard was glad to finally be headed home. The kid he was apprenticing had done well over the three days he’d been out. There were plenty of nails and several lengths of chain hanging in the shop for his inspection when he arrived that morning. The kid was a fast learner and had ample time to practice. He was going to make a fine blacksmith one day there was no question about that. The sun was just starting to set when he finally entered the glade. He smiled and took a deep breath.

Home. 

His wife. 

His daughter.  

Spirits…someone else was in his home.

He growled and threw the door open storming inside. A pile of filthy rags sat beside the door and a pile of his own clothes sat in a chair nearby. There was no sign of either of his girls inside the house. Following the smell of the intruder he walked into the bedroom and growled loudly. The man in the bed woke with a start and scampered across the bed and into the corner of the room.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?! Where’s my wife?! Where’s my daughter?!”

“Leonard! We’re here….”

He turned and looked over his shoulder at the two of them standing in the door to the cottage. Joanna ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Papa! I missed you!”

He lifted his little girl up in his arms and held her tight. “I missed you too my darling angel. Why don’t you run off and get ready for bed while I talk to mama?”

“Yes papa. Don’t be mad…I just wanted to help him.”

Shaking his head he set her down and kissed her on the forehead. “Off to bed. We’ll talk about bringing home strays in the morning.”

She looked down at the floor and nodded, “Yes papa.”

Giving her mother a kiss goodnight she headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Leonard turned to his wife shaking his head. “What happened here today? Who is this and why is he in my bed?”

“Calm yourself my beloved. This is Jim. Joanna found him lost, hungry, and injured. He’s been found and fed all that’s left to do is see to his injuries.”

“And I assume you will be tending to the injuries?”

“I’ve already boiled the herbs.”

“My little Sparrow, always on top of things.” He said running the back of a finger over her cheek.

“You’ll let him stay then?”

“He’s injured. Who am I to turn him away?” Leonard looked over at the dirty blonde haired man huddled in the corner. Walking around the bed he reached a hand out to him. “Forgive me if I scared you. I’m just very protective of my family.”

Jim looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat. Those eyes…. He’d never seen eyes that blue. The younger man reached out and took his hand and it felt as though an electric shock was running through his body. Pulling him up he took a good look at his face and reached out to lightly touch his bruised cheek. “Who did this to you?”

Shuffling his feet Jim looked at the floor, “My uncle.” he said quietly.

“Come sit down Jim and I’ll clean you up.”

Leonard stepped aside and let him pass. She sat Jim down at the table and took the kettle off the fire. Leonard crossed the kitchen and ladled some stew into a bowl before sitting down across from Jim. “Why’d your uncle do that?”

Jim shrugged, “He’s a jerk I guess.”

“He done this before?”

Jim nodded and winced. “Ow…”

“Sorry.”

Leonard looked up at his wife, “Sparrow? How bad is it?”

“Bad enough. If he’d hit you one more time Jim I’m not sure you’d have made it this far.”

Jim whimpered and squirmed in his seat, “I have to go back.”

She gently put a hand on his shoulder and pressed him down in his seat. “You’re not going anywhere for awhile.”

“I have to go back…I can’t leave her…” 

Something inside Leonard twisted when he heard those words. Sitting back in his chair he pushed the bowl away. His wife paused and looked up at him. “Something wrong with the stew?”

“Hmmm? Oh, no. Just not as hungry as I thought. I’ll go check on the animals and move some hay to the barn loft to clear a space…” He trailed off as he stood to his feet and grabbed a lantern. Kissing his wife on the cheek before walking out the door.

Once the injuries had been tended to and a mug of his wife’s special calming tea had been drunk Leonard half carried him out to the barn where he’d prepared a bed of hay and blankets. Laying a blanket over Jim’s fragile frame he turned to his wife. “Am I right in thinking you intend to see him leave us healthier than when he arrived?”

She smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Yes my beloved. It’s my duty to care for all those sick and injured that cross my threshold.”

“You do realize that that’s exactly why we have a collection of animals in the barn right?”

“I made a promise.”

“And she’s found a way around it.” He said pulling her close as they walk out of the barn and back to the house.

“You want to be the one to tell her no?”

“She knows my weakness.”

She laughed, “Mine as well.”

The two of them headed into the house and while she cleaned up her supplies and the teacups he went into the bedroom. When she entered the bedroom he was just pulling off his shirt. She reached out and gently ran her fingers over the broad muscles. He jerked away slightly as she ran a finger over the thin red marks on his shoulder. 

“You should let me see to those my beloved.”

“Leave them. My little Sparrow has claws…” he said as he turned to face her and pulled her close to against him. “But she sings so sweetly for me when the moon is full.”

“Your Sparrow has had a long day and would like nothing more than to wrap herself in her husband’s arms and sleep ‘til the sun rises.”

Smiling at his wife he kissed her on the top of her head, “Your wish is my command.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jim woke the next morning in a pile of hay with a blanket over him. His head was pounding and he could barely open his eyes to the bright light streaming through the rafters. His eye was still hurting but not as bad as before and his ribs seemed better as well. It still hurt to take a deep breath but at least he could breathe.

After a few moments he tried to lift his hand to his head but couldn’t move it more than a fraction of an inch. He frowned and winced at the sudden sharp pain from his eye. 

No frowning. 

Trying again he shifted his arm. Still couldn’t raise it. He tried sitting up but couldn’t move. It was as if something was pressing down on him keeping him from moving. Closing his eyes again he settled back into the hay and just listened to the sounds around him. 

The next time he woke there was something laying across his chest and when he opened his eyes a pair of amber eyes framed in brown curls stared back at him. 

“Hello.”

“Hi! Mama sent me to check on you see if you were awake yet. She also wants to know if you’re hungry.”

Jim shifted and the weight across his chest slid off. Looking down he saw a red fox settle into the hay beside him with a disgruntled look. 

“Don’t mind Sadie. You hungry?”

Sitting up and looking around he nodded. The dark haired little girl jumped to her feet and ran toward the barn door. “He says yes mama!” 

Running back over to him with a grin she held out a hand. “Come on! I’ll take you inside!”

Stumbling to his feet he took her hand and followed alongside her. The fox that had been sleeping on his chest stood and followed behind them. Joanna smiled, “Sadie likes you.”

“Who? Oh…” he said as he turned and looked over his shoulder. “Sadie seems nice. Is she a pet?”

“No. She’s just part of the family. She had a broken paw when I found her. Mama fixed her up and she stayed around. She keeps naughty animals away and protects the little ones. She was protecting you.”

“Oh? Am I one of her little ones?”

“No silly. She just likes you.” She said with a giggle. 

Jim smiled and looked up toward the house. Joanna’s mother was standing in the door with her hands on her hips. Joanna released his hand and turned back to the barn. “I have to do my chores now!”

“Come in Jim. Let’s get you properly cleaned and get you fed.”

He nodded silently and followed her inside. She closed the door and gesture him toward a large wooden tub situated against the far wall beside the fire. “Leave your clothes on the chair and I’ll get you fresh ones.”

She stepped into the bedroom and Jim looked around the kitchen the tub looked warm and inviting and there was something in the air…a smell that seemed to come from the water. He inhaled the scent and felt himself relax. He was safe here. They were good people. They had taken care of him. 

Carefully he pulled the shirt of and folded it before placing it on the chair and untied the rope around his waist. The pants fell to the floor as she returned with the fresh clothes promised. He yelped and turned his back to her, his hands covering his crotch. 

“I’m sorry if I startled you.” She said quietly picking up the shirt and replacing it with the clean clothes. “The water is ready if you’d like to get in.”

He bit his lip and looked at the tub out of the corner of his eye. Without a second thought he stepped in and carefully lowered himself down. The water was just the right temperature and the smell…the smell was wonderful. He sighed and relaxed beneath the water all his aches and pains temporarily forgotten. 

Closing his eyes the world around him melted away. He was on the verge of drifting off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot open and his hands moved to cover himself as he remembered where he was. She stood beside the tub and smiled down at him. A cloth draped over her arm and bar of soap in her hand. “I brought you the soap.”

“Thank you…” He said quietly as he reached up with one hand and took it from her. 

“Do you need any help?”

Jim thought for a moment before he slowly nodded. Carefully he leaned forward and turned slightly so his back was to her. She dipped the cloth in the water and gently ran it over his back. The warm water and gentle touch had him relaxed again in no time. He almost forgot he was supposed to be cleaning himself up. 

As he scrubbed his arms and chest he felt a finger tracing over a spot on his shoulder blade. 

“How did you get this scar?”

Freezing he stared at a spot on the wall in front of him, “My uncle is a mean drunk.” He said quietly. 

“I’m sorry.”

After a few moments silence he resumed washing. The house was quiet save for the sounds of Joanna outside talking to her animal friends. When Jim turned back around he was surprised to see she was still there. 

“Would you allow me to wash your hair Jim?”

He considered the offer for a moment and nodded, “Thank you.”

She smiled and took a bottle from beside the tub. Pouring something into her hands she reached out and threaded her fingers in his hair, slowly massaging his head and working the soap in. The last time anyone had done this for him he’d been a little boy and his brother had still been at home. 

She was rinsing the soap out of his hair sooner than he wanted. As she stood to her feet she picked up a towel and held it up for him. “Dry off and dress while I get breakfast for you.”

Standing to his feet he stepped out of the tub and she wrapped the large towel around him. He watched as she walked over to the fireplace and took a pot from the hook over the fire. Rubbing the towel over his wet skin trying to dry off as quickly as he could he slipped on the pants she had brought out for him. 

The pants fit better than those of the day before but he still tied the rope around his waist to keep them from falling off. As he picked up the shirt and slipped it on over his head the door opened and a cool breeze blew in bringing with it the warm comforting scent he’d first encountered the night before. 

Straightening his tunic he turned around to see Leonard standing in the doorway. Jim could feel his face turning red as Leonard walked over to him. “I’d like to apologize for my behavior last night.”

“It…It’s fine…l’m not…I mean…” he sighed and shook his head. “Thank you for helping me.”

Leonard reached a hand out and placed it on Jim’s shoulder. “You have my wife and daughter to thank for that.”

“You could have turned me away…”

Leonard laughed lightly and nodded his head toward his wife, “And face her wrath? I couldn’t have done that. It means so much to my girls to help those in need. I could never take that away from them.”

He smiled and with a pat on the shoulder he walked over to the table. His wife playing four bowls out before walking to the door. “Joanna! Come inside. It’s time for breakfast!”

A moment later the little girl ran into the house and sat down at the table. “Morning papa!”

“Good morning my little dove. How are your friends?”

“Sadie likes mister Jim. She was asleep on him.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at his daughter and looked over at Jim, “I’m sorry if the animals disturbed you. Joanna has collected quite a few friends over the last year.”

“The animals didn’t bother me…I did have an odd dream though.” He said as he took a bite of his stew. 

Leonard looked across the table at his wife, “What kind of dream?”

“Woke up and couldn’t move…couldn’t lift my arms…couldn’t get up…”

Leonard looks at his wife and shook his head as she smiled. “How strange.” 

They continued their meal in silence before Joanna rushed back out the door to return to her animal friends. Once Jim’s bowl was empty he stood to his feet and nodded to his hosts. “Thank you for everything but I should be getting back now.”

“Won’t you stay for another cup of tea?”

“I…I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

He took his seat again as she began clearing the dishes from the table. Leonard leaned his arms on the table and looked at Jim. “Why are you in such a hurry to get back?”

“I have to get her out. She’s not safe with him.”

Setting the cups on the table and pouring the tea she looked to her husband. “Who isn’t safe Jim?”

“My mother. I have to get her out.”

“What about your father? Surely he’ll protect her.”

Jim shook his head sadly. “My father died in a hunting accident when I was just a baby. It’s just been me and my mother since my brother left when I was nine years old. My uncle took us in since we had nowhere else to go.”

“I’m so sorry.”

He shrugged, “It’s all I’ve known. My mother tried to find work but no one would hire her. She finally found someone that gave her work as a laundress but her wages are small. My uncle takes everything from her. He always has. He spends the little money she gets and buys spirits.”

“And when he’s drunk he beats you…”

“Yeah.” Jim said quietly staring down into his cup. “But I’d rather he beat me instead of her.”

“You don’t deserve that. Neither of you.” She said reaching out to put her hand on his arm. “You are welcome to stay here as long as you need.”

Jim smiled and glanced up at her. “Thank you.” 

Leonard looked at his wife and if Jim didn’t know any better he’d think they could read each other’s minds. Finishing his tea he went to stand and had to brace himself on the table so as not to fall over. Leonard reached a hand out to steady him. “Easy there Jim. You okay?”

“I’m just tired…”

“Why don’t you lie down?” He suggested standing to his feet to help support the other man’s weight. 

A few minutes later Jim was fast asleep in the barn again. Joanna’s animal friends wandering over to check him out or curl up around him.


End file.
